narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gamatatsu
is one of the toads that inhabit Mount Myōboku. He is also the youngest son of Gamabunta and the younger brother of Gamakichi. Personality From his first appearance, Gamatatsu has shown that he would choose snacks over someone's life; after Naruto was injured whilst fighting Kabuto Yakushi, he asked, "Hey, Gamakichi, do we have to wait for the kid to croak till we get snacks, 'cause I'm getting hungry." However, in the anime, Gamatatsu showed that he does care about Naruto's life, as he was ready to rescue him before his older brother Gamakichi talked him out of it. Though he has a somewhat naive and childish personality, Gamatatsu does sometimes make use of his natural curiosity to help Naruto solve puzzles (like the mystery of the Ghost Warrior in the Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission). Gamatatsu's obsession with snacks is so great that he waited a year since his first summon for the snack he had been promised, even though he still didn't get it. He is always hungry and asking his summoner for snacks, and often gets confused by unusual predicaments, in which he counts on his "big brother Gamakichi" to help him with. In the English anime, his voice is jocularly high. He also openly refers to his father Gamabunta as "daddy", which the older toad either chooses to ignore or simply doesn't mind. Gamatatsu seems to lack a sense of danger. When Orochimaru summoned Manda, Gamatatsu was too busy saying hello to his father to notice that the giant snake was staring at him. The young toad did not seem frightened in the least until Gamakichi told him to run. However, this fearlessness may also have been due to his titanic and overprotective father's presence, or his lack of a sense of endangerment. Appearance Gamatatsu is predominantly yellow in colour with orange marking around his eyes and mouth. He also has two markings curving inwards on his stomach. In Part I, he was small enough to fit on Naruto's head, but in Part II, he has grown big enough to have Naruto stand on his head as well as swallow a full grown person. Like his brother, he sports a blue vest. Abilities In the anime, Gamatatsu has shown the ability spew oil from his mouth like most toads which he can use in collaboration with Naruto and his wind-based chakra to create the Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet. He can also use this technique with his brother to ignite the substance and create a more devastating effect. Gamatatsu is also able to use Water Release to fire a blast of water, which he can use it in collaboration with Naruto's wind-based chakra to create the Wind Release: Toad Gun, which is powerful enough to break through Guren's highly durable crystal labyrinth. Part I Search for Tsunade Gamatatsu was accidentally summoned by Naruto Uzumaki during a battle with Orochimaru in an attempt to compensate for Jiraiya's failed summoning. This is the only time of his appearance in the manga. Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission In the anime, Gamatatsu made a short appearance in the Land of Birds when Gamakichi and Naruto needed him. Despite Naruto thinking he would be useless, Gamatatsu, using his curiosity, found a kite that was a clue about how the Cursed Warrior flew. Later, he went down a dark tunnel with Naruto and Gamakichi, and Naruto was caught by Sagi and his guards. These events have led Naruto to believe that Gamatatsu can sometimes be helpful. Kaima Capture Mission In the anime, he was accidentally summoned again with Gamakichi by Naruto in the Land of the Sea. Part II Gamatatsu never appeared in Part II of the manga but made appearances in the anime. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, when Naruto proved incapable of synchronising with Gamariki for combination technique, Naruto decided to summon Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, as he had worked well with them before. Naruto was amazed at how much they had both grown, as they were now bigger than him, which Gamatatsu claimed to be due to all the snacks they had eaten. Naruto then learned that neither Gamatatsu or Gamakichi had mastered water-based abilities like their father, but decided to continue working with them regardless, since Naruto found it more preferable to working with Gamariki. Deciding to try and learn water-based techniques, Gamatatsu began getting trained by Gamakichi with what appeared to be the basics of water chakra learned from their father. After several failed attempts at using water chakra, which involved using already existing water stored in Gamatatsu's mouth, he finally managed a powerful water blast. Later, when Team Yamato found it impossible to break through Guren's crystal barrier via conventional means, Naruto summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to help. Gamatatsu used his newly learned Wind Release: Toad Gun technique to break through Guren's crystal, and subsequently helped rescue Hinata. After their job was finished, they returned home. Naruto would later summon them once again to aid him during the mission, an example of this being when Naruto called the two brothers to aid him in crossing a lake and defending the team who were trying to seal the Three-Tails. Paradise Life on a Boat In the anime, when Naruto and Guy were infected by the poisonous mushrooms, Naruto summoned Gamatatsu to bring Shima's food so they could regain their strength. Gamatatsu by this point was clearly much larger than Naruto. Trivia * Gamatatsu's name means "Toad Dragon". * Despite not making a manga appearance in Part II, he has been featured on the cover of volume 44, along with Naruto and Gamakichi. * In Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2, Gamatatsu can be summoned so the player can walk on water and magma. Quotes * "This is the first time anyone's ever summoned me! I'm finally getting a chance to shine!" * "That cloud. It looks like a cream puff." de:Gamatatsu